Molecular automata are mixtures of molecules that undergo precisely defined structural changes in response to sequential interactions with inputs. Previously studied nucleic acid based automata include game-playing molecular devices (MAYA automata) and finite-state automata for analysis of nucleic acids with the latter inspiring circuits for the analysis of RNA species inside cells.